


Relentless Repetition

by cadkitten



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Dream Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Open Relationships, Sex Toys, Sexercise, Voyeurism, workout routine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce pulled himself up again and Jason let his eyes slide down over his chest, across every scar he wore for Gotham - some an angry, fresh red and others pale lines over faintly darker skin. His gaze skimmed over the sharp dip of his hipbones, the definition nearly breathtaking, and then down over his thighs and back up again to the little scrap of material that covered the last piece of Bruce kept from his gaze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relentless Repetition

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TimmyJaybird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/gifts).



> Thank timmyjaybird for suggesting the direction of this crazy porn-hatched idea! ;)  
> Beta Readers: kate1zena  
> Song[s]: "Another Brick In the Wall (Part 1)" by Steve Morse

_Jason flicked his eyes up to meet Bruce's own as he knelt in front of him. His heart pounded in his chest, beating out an almost frantic rhythm. This moment had been years in the making, every action and every reaction bringing him to this very spot at this very instant. He watched Bruce's muscles strain, his biceps so beautifully defined as he pulled himself up, bringing the bar to chest-level again and again._

_Swallowing down the flutter of his anticipation, Jason edged closer. His breathing grew shallow and he couldn't stop himself from licking his lips over and over, waiting on what he could tell was coming._

_Bruce pulled himself up again and Jason let his eyes slide down over his chest, across every scar he wore for Gotham - some an angry, fresh red and others pale lines over faintly darker skin. His gaze skimmed over the sharp dip of his hipbones, the definition nearly breathtaking, and then down over his thighs and back up again to the little scrap of material that covered the last piece of Bruce kept from his gaze._

_Shivering with anticipation, Jason reached up as Bruce pulled himself back up again, raising his chin over the bar and holding it for a second. When he came back down, Jason let his fingers slip over the shiny black material, cupping Bruce for an instant before curling his fingers under the waistband and sliding them down, over his hips, over breath-taking thighs, and finally allowing them to drop onto his own lap, leaving Bruce barren to his gaze._

_He almost whined, almost let himself whimper out his desires as he took in everything Bruce had to offer him. He could nearly taste the salt of his precum, could damn near feel the press of his cock against his tongue. Jason was sure he was harder than he'd ever been in his entire life. Heart pounding, he leaned in and tilted his head back, opening his mouth and waiting._

_Bruce completed three more pullups, his muscles straining, clenching down so hard that Jason knew it was inevitable. One more, completing the rep and Bruce's hips rolled, a groan pulling free of his throat. An instant later the warmth of Bruce's cum splashed across Jason's lips, over his cheek and chin, dripping down onto his shirt as he did his level best to catch it all._

Gasping, Jason came out of the dream, his heart pounding and his belly quivering. Inside his sleep pants, he was hard as a rock, balls aching for relief. Pushing himself upright, he glanced at the empty spot on the bed next to him and he sighed, reaching to scrub his hand over his face. 

It was the third time this week that he'd woken himself up with just such a dream. Always a little bit different, always some sinful compilation of what had really happened when he'd visited the manor a few weeks prior. He'd found Bruce in the buff, going through his training ritual. Honestly, he was surprised Bruce hadn't been paying more attention to the cameras, known Jason was coming down into the cave. But he had a burning suspicion that he'd been so distracted by the pairing of working out and being _so damn hard_ that it hadn't really been feasible to keep track of the monitors the whole time. Or at least he was pretty sure it hadn't been on purpose. 

Slipping out of bed, Jason stretched and checked the clock. Four in the morning. He was off patrol for the time being, working an undercover gig that took up most of his daytime hours and leaving him too exhausted to try to do rounds at night. Plus, with Roy here, it meant someone else could cover for him for a while. Gotham would survive another night.

For a moment, Jason considered just using the bathroom and heading back to bed, but it had been a long week and his body obviously wasn't thrilled with the fact that he kept denying how these dreams were affecting him. Granted, it was awkward to a degree that he seemed to have a bit of a thing for Bruce, though he supposed it could have been worse. He could have given himself away, could have let Bruce know he was there and that he'd spent nearly five minutes gawking at him from the shadows, memorizing every single contour of his body. It was just a damn good thing that Roy was incredibly lax about the boundaries of their relationship. They fucked, they cared about one another enough that they'd spent months at a time in one another's cities, but they'd also never really put a name to what they had. Neither of them saw a reason to. Or maybe it was that they were too scared to apply labels that had only ended badly for both of them with other people. It left things open for both of them to explore a few things whenever they felt the need. Hell, Roy had certainly explored that girl in the bathroom of that bar last week. And, well, Jason was apparently completely open to exploring how excited Bruce had made him. Whatever it was, it was easy enough to just _exist_ the way they had been. 

Pushing open the door to the spare room, Jason flicked on the light and took in the variety of equipment they'd stock-piled. Roy's favorite was the Bowflex, not that Jason blamed him; it did a hell of a job providing every aspect of a full workout within a single machine. They'd put in the elliptical last week, replacing the treadmill Jason had kept around for years. But the one thing that had remained a somewhat neglected facet of their training room was the multipurpose workout bar Jason had found at a neighbor's moving sale. He wasn't sure they'd ever actually used it. But now... now it looked like the damn Holy Grail.

He hesitated but a second before he tugged his shirt over his head, tossing it over the bench, shoving his pants off in record time. Maybe, just maybe, doing it himself would get what he'd seen out of his head... or at least let him sleep through the night instead of waking up to it half the damn time. Pushing the door all the way open, he reached up and hooked the bar in over the door frame, tugging on it to make sure it was up there the way it was supposed to be. He gave it a few good yanks with most of his weight, assessing the strength of the wall as well as the hold of the bar itself.

Certain everything was fine, he wiped his hands on one of the towels they kept in a neat stack by the door, tossing it back down and then reaching up to grasp the bar again. This time, he took a deep breath and grasped the foam parts of the handle, slowly hauling himself upward. Granted, this wasn't really a setup for chin-ups, but at least he could get in a few reps of pullups and some leg lifts this way. Lifting his feet off the floor, he began to count, closing his eyes and savoring the way it pulled at his muscles, forcing them into straining as he worked in reps of five. Five pullups and then five leg lifts.

By the third round, he was basically panting, arousal and testosterone fueling everything. His abdominals clenched and his thighs trembled as he worked into the fourth set. Part of him could have sworn he was harder than he'd ever been right then; balls aching for the relief an orgasm would bring and his entire body on fire with the white-hot flame of _want_. 

Three pullups into the fifth set, Jason felt like he was on fire. His entire body was buzzing with it, his heart pounding, and he couldn't have caught his breath if he'd wanted to. Desperation set in and his hips bucked against the air. _Fuck_ the reps; he knew exactly what he needed to get off. Gazing down at himself, he watched as he raised his legs, spread them, and then pushed his feet flat against either side of the door. Pushing himself forward, he rolled his hips and threw back his head, letting out a cracked little cry of pleasure as his orgasm slammed into him. Cum splattered up over his stomach and it took everything in him to stay where he was until he was done, knowing it wouldn't be enough if he didn't.

When he finally dropped himself back down to the floor, the only thing that kept him from collapsing was Roy's body pressing up behind him, his arm coming around his abdomen and holding onto him. His hot breath tickled against his ear and he huffed out a quiet laugh. "Hell of a show there, Jay. Tell me... how many of those dreams did it take you to give in?"

Huffing out a ghost of a laugh, Jason rested back against his lover, letting his head drop against his shoulder. "Too many." Turning his head, he reached back and pushed his hand through Roy's hair, tugging him close enough to get the barest taste of his lips before he pulled away, snatching up the towel, starting to clean himself up. "Fucked up imagining him that way, you know?"

Roy leaned against the door jamb, crossing his arms, the faintest clack of his arrows shifting in their quiver meeting Jason's ears. "Not so fucked up. After walking in on _that_ , I'm pretty impressed it's only dreams."

Jason snorted, pulling on his pants and glancing up at Roy. "You kidding me? Bruce only tolerates me these days. Even the idea that I've caught the hots for him would have him running screaming like no villain ever could."

Roy's laughter filled the room, the sound seeming to linger even as he turned around and headed through the house, starting to shed his equipment. Jason followed, pausing at the bathroom door to toss the towel in the hamper, tugging his shirt back on a second later. "Don't be an ass. You know it's the truth."

"Yeah, probably." Roy flopped onto the couch, shoving both feet up onto the coffee table and fishing out his phone. He tapped around on it for a few seconds before the little _bloop_ of a message being sent chimed through the room. Turning the phone around, Roy tapped the center of the screen and a video of the end of Jason's session began to play.

"You didn't." Jason knew it should have been dread he was feeling, but instead it was only a slightly giddy feeling, like when he'd sneak out of the manor when he was a teenager. He would have analyzed it, would have thought about how much it probably indicated about him, but he didn't really have the brainpower to do it right then. Instead, he settled on the couch next to Roy, pulling one leg up and leaning on him just enough to provide contact, but not enough that he was actually resting on him.

"Don't worry, it's not Bruce." Roy flicked the screen, closing the video, and tilted it to show Jason Dick's name across the top of the contact. Under the video were the words, Looks like someone decided to copy you-know-who. 

Jason let his head drop on the back of the couch, rolling his eyes. "You told him."

"Oh... I told him _everything_. Your fault for waking me up twice this week alone with those damn dreams. I mean, I'd fuck you back to sleep, but it's a bit of a turn-off when you're moaning Bruce's name and-"

Jason jerked his head toward Roy, protests bubbling up almost instantly. "Oh my God, why the hell didn't you tell me I've been moaning his damn name in my sleep?! Roy, that's," he pushed himself to his feet and stared down at him, knowing his brow was already knitting up the way it always did when he was actually worried about something, "that's completely not okay."

"Chill." Roy held up one hand, providing Jason with the most incredulous of looks. "Just givin' you shit, okay? I'm not _actually_ bothered by it." 

Roy's phone went off and he unlocked the screen, turning it so Jason could see Dick's comment, _Damn. That's.... damn._ "Refocus. Your predecessor just watched you jizz yourself. Think I'd share things like that if I had an issue with other people looking at you or you looking at them?"

Jason let himself relax, pushing his hands into the pockets of his sweatpants. "Probably not."

" _Definitely_ not." Roy stood up, reaching up to put his hand on Jason's shoulder, squeezing lightly. "But, you know, if you're looking for _punishment_ or something, I could choke you on my cock." With a dirty little grin, he was off toward the bedroom, tossing over his shoulder. "I'm still a sweaty mess from patrol. Bet you'd like that."

Shaking his head, Jason took a moment to turn off the lights in the workout room, and then followed after Roy. "Suck it your damn self, Harper. I'm not interested in swamp-balls." Stepping into the bedroom, he found Roy halfway undressed doing his best not to laugh, his face all scrunched up with the effort. Tapping his chest lightly as he moved past him, he offered, "Besides, no way you got hard in that cup. Shower up and in the morning, I'll wake you up with the best surprise you've ever had."

Roy flashed him a grin, tossing the rest of his suit into the laundry basket as he made his way toward the door. "You'd better."


End file.
